Darryl Morton
Darryl Morton arrived with his family in March 2007 and ran Jerry's Takeaway with them. After his family left the Street in September 2008, he began a relationship with Amber Kalirai, the daughter of Dev Alahan, Darryl's new boss. Their relationship ended when Darryl accepted money from Dev to break up with his daughter so that she would leave to go to university. He left the Street in October 2009 to live in Spain with his family. Biography Darryl first appeared on 18th March 2007. He lived in the shed of the garden of No. 6. He had been in trouble with the law for several motoring offences, and was horrified when twin sister Mel revealed she planned to join the police. Soon after his arrival, he struck up a close friendship with his next-door neighbour David Platt. On 16th September 2007, Darryl's friend Stig asked him to look after some ecstasy pills. Afraid that his dad would find them, he asked David Platt to look after them, which he hid inside one of his niece's dolls. However, when Bethany swallowed one, David decided to protect his friend and bailed Darryl out by taking the blame for possession. The storyline also received some criticism. After a brief flirtation in the Rovers with barmaid Lauren Wilson, Darryl began dating her. After a few dates of playing hard-to-get, they began seeing each other more regularly. He often paid for their dates and drinks, even though Mel told him that his money was the only reason why she was interested. Their involvement with each other came to an end when Lauren became angry with him for being broke, and said they were never an item. His dad, Jerry, left Coronation Street to go to Spain, but Darryl stayed behind to run the kebab shop with his mum Teresa. Darryl started dating Amber Kalirai, but they were caught in bed together by her dad Dev on 17th October 2009 and Dev threw him out. In September 2009, Dev paid Darryl to stay away from Amber and to go to Spain to live with his dad. Darryl agreed, but got rid of the cheque after changing his mind. Unfortunately, Teresa told Amber about the money, and she left to go back to university in London. On 16th October 2009, Darryl decided to go to Spain, and left the street for good. Miscellaneous information Darryl is the less serious-minded of the Morton twins, Darryl can be just plain daft, lazy and is closest to his twin sister Mel. In the interview with Digitalspy Jonathan went on to confirm this, speaking of his character he said: "I don't think he's really that snidey and dark. Just your classic teenage lazy boy...". Darryl is closest to his twin sister, Mel, although they to feel free to fight if the occasion arises. Darryl was supposed to be leaving with the rest of the Morton clan. However, in a recent interview with the Liverpool Echo, Michael Starke, who plays his father Jerry, revealed they had kept his character on as "his character links in with David Platt". Behind the scenes During the casting for Darryl Morton different actors were called in for auditions for the role. Jonathan Dixon revealed in an interview with Digital Spy that he was called back through five stages of auditioning and eventually got down to the last two where he had to audition against a long-term friend. During each stage of auditioning the hopefuls had to audition as sets of twins. Jonathan continually met fellow cast member Emma Edmondson who played his on-screen sister Mel Morton. In the final audition, the two were paired up, and went on to be cast as twins Mel and Darryl. There was question about Darryl and the rest the Mortons' popularity with the viewing public. In April 2007 it was announced that the character would be involved in a heavy marijuana smoking scene with Vernon Tomlin. It caused controversy, and the soap's executive producer Kieran Roberts stated that: "Not all stories are to the taste of all our viewers. But the vast majority of the time we get it right. We do not set out to shock and sensationalise". Although the scene didn't air, there was a milder scene at the Mortons' housewarming party where Vernon took on a mellow disposition after smoking a joint Darryl gave him. In 2008, when Kim Crowther had taken over as producer of Coronation Street, she had axed the Morton family but kept on Darryl and his mother Teresa Bryant (who had temporarily left in late-2008, but returned in April 2009). However in May 2009, it was announced that the character was to be written out, and Darryl left in October that year. First and last lines "About time" (First line) --- "Right back at ya." (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1989 births Category:Morton family Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:Twins Category:2009 departures Category:2007 debuts Category:Residents of 15a Coronation Street Category:Residents of 9 Victoria Court Category:Prima Doner staff